Amusement Park
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: After 4 months of knowing Sono, Seiji surprises Sono by taking him to an amusement park. There some things get revealed.


This is my first Sensitive Pornograph fanfiction. Since SP is so short, I don't know what their personalities are so the characters may act a little different than what you're used to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sensitive Pornograph. If I did, it would be an actual series.

Enjoy!

It had been 4 months since Seiji and Sono met. Since it had been a full 4 months, Seiji wanted to do something nice for Sono.

Seiji was sitting down in his office early in the afternoon when it suddenly hit him what he should to for his lover. He would take Sono out for a date. To the amusement park.

'Would Sono like that? Even after knowing him for so long I still don't know what he likes to do for fun. Does he even like amusement parks?" all these thoughts were rushing around in Seiji's head. He eventually decided to get tickets to the park and surprise Sono. He rang Sono up.

'Hello?' Sono said.

"Sono, it's me. Are you doing anything this Friday?" Seiji asked.

'No. Why?'

"Meet me at my house at 10," Seiji said.

'Okay. Bye.'

Seiji went to the park website and ordered 2 day pass tickets. He only had to wait 3 more days til Saturday. He couldn't wait.

Saturday finally came and Sono knocked on the door to Seiji's apartment.

"Sono, you're here," Seiji said, giving his boyfriend a hug and a kiss.

"Why did you want me to come here Seiji? Is something wrong?" Sono asked.

"No, everything's fine. More than fine. I have a surprise for you," Seiji said.

"What is it?" Sono asked.

"Here, wear this blindfold," Seiji said, handing the blindfold to Sono. He saw Sono gulp. "It's not that. I'm taking you out somewhere."

"Where?"

"Wear the blindfold and you'll find out," Seiji said. He helped Sono get it over his eyes. "Is that comfortable? Is it too tight?"

"It's fine Seiji," Sono replied.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't lead you into anyone or anything," Seiji said, getting Sono into his car.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about where you are taking me," Sono said.

"It's nowhere bad. You'll love it. I hope," Seiji said sheepishly. He turned the engine on and drove off.

"Whatever you have done Seiji, you know I'll love it," Sono said.

They arrived in front of the huge gates that lead to the amusement park.

"Why do I hear screaming?" Sono asked as Seiji helped him get out of the car.

"Ta-da," Seiji took the blindfold off Sono.

"An amusement park?" Sono asked.

"You don't like it?" Seiji asked.

"No, no, I love it. It's just that, well…"

"What is it Sono?" Seiji asked.

"When I was little, I got stuck on a roller coaster. I was upside down as well. I was the only one that got stuck. Apparently I was too high up and I had to wait upside down for 3 hours until the ride started again," Sono said.

"I see. But you weren't with me when you were little, were you?" Seiji said.

"I guess but even just the thought of a roller coaster makes me feel sick," Sono said.

"We don't have to go in a roller coaster. We can do something else," Seiji offered.

"Thanks," Sono smiled.

The pair walked in and Seiji showed the tickets he has bought online to the guards.

"Go on in," a guard said.

Sono and Seiji held hands as they walked around the park. A few people stared at them in disgust.

"Um, misters, can you help me find my mum?" a little boy asked. Both men could see that the boy had been crying.

"Sure. What's your name?" Sono asked, putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Moji."

"Moji, where did you last see your mum?" Sono asked.

"Near the big roller coaster," Moji replied.

Sono froze. "It's okay, Sono, I'll look near the roller coaster," Seiji said.

"T-thank you Seiji," Sono replied. "I'll wait here."

Seiji and Moji went over to the roller coaster. Moji's mum was not there. They walked over to Sono.

"Any luck?" Sono asked.

"No, we even asked around but no one has seen Moji's mum," Seiji said.

"Moji, what does your mum look like?" Sono asked.

"She has blonde hair and green eyes."

"There's tons of people that look like that. How will we find her?" Sono asked.

"Let's just walk around and see if we can find her," Seiji suggested

"Okay, let's do that," Moji said.

They walked around for a bit until they stopped to rest.

"Is there anything you would like to eat or drink?" Sono asked Moji.

"Can I have a hot dog, please?" Moji asked.

"Okay. Seiji, go get him a hotdog," Sono said.

Seiji went away and came back after a while with a hotdog. "Sorry, the line was huge."

"Thank you mister," Moji said.

"Call me Seiji."

"Okay. Seiji."

"Moji?" a voice said.

Seiji and Sono turned around and saw a women with long blonde hair and green eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to be Moji's mum, would you?" Seiji asked.

"I am. Moji, I'm so glad you're safe," Moji's mum gave Moji a big hug. "Thank you, you two. I was so worried. Is there anything you want in return?"

"No, it's fine. We were just happy to help," Sono smiled.

"Thank you." and the two walked off somewhere.

"I'm so glad Moji found his mum," Sono said.

"What ride do you want to go?" Seiji asked.

"Let's go on a roller coaster," Sono said.

"But Sono, you said you were nervous about going on a roller coaster," Seiji said.

"I know. But like you said earlier, when I went on a roller coaster, I didn't have you with me," Sono said.

"Are you sure? You don't have to prove anything to me you know," Seiji said.

"I know. I don't to die without going on a roller coarser with you," Sono said.

"I'll hold your hand if you want," Seiji offered.

"I'd like that," Sono smiled.

They lined up at the roller coaster and waited for their turn. Seiji could that Sono was nervous and that he had started to shake.

"It's okay Sono. We can go on a different ride if you want," Seiji said.

"I'm going to go on," Sono said.

Soon it was their turn and they went into the small carriage. The bar came over them and locked them in. Seiji grabbed hold of Sono's hand.

"We'll do this together," Seiji said.

"Thanks," Sono managed a small smile.

The ride started and the carriage started moving. It went up a hill and Sono could see the amusement park from above. Then the roller coaster went down. Everyone screamed. Except for Sono and Seiji. They were just happy to be together. It was then that the loop the loop was up ahead.

"Seiji, I'm scared," Sono whispered.

"There's no need to be, you've got me," Seiji whispered back.

The carriage went upside then back to normal.

"That was… really really fun," Sono said when the ride finished.

"It was. Want something to eat?" Seiji asked.

"Can I have some fairy floss?" Sono asked.

"Of course." Seiji went and bought two bits of fairy floss on a stick.

They ate the fairy floss in silence. When Seiji finished his, he went to go eat Sono's.

"Seiji, this is mine," Sono said, pushing Seiji away.

After a few more hours of going on rides, it was time to go home.

"I had so much fun today, Seiji," Sono said when tht arrived back at Seiji's place.

"So did I. Can we do something like this again?" Seiji asked.

"Of course. I have to finish a bit of work do I'll go. Bye," Sono said and he gave his lover a kiss.

"Bye," Seiji said, returning the kiss.

END

So what did you think of it? Please review. I want to know if I've captured the feelings and emotions of Sono and Seiji. I would just like to point out that since I'm from Australia, I spell mum M-U-M instead of the American way M-O-M. Sorry for any inconvenience.


End file.
